Comforting Friends and Family/Gallery
Images Valka comfort Hiccup.jpeg|Valka comforting Hiccup on Stoick's death. Double D stay with Ed & Eddy and decided to continue the journey to Eddy's Brother.png|Edd comforting Eddy after he finally admits that every scam he ever came up with was his fault. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-11031.jpg|Princess Leia comforts Luke Skywalker after Darth Vader kills Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Sultan comforting Jasmine.png|The Sultan consoling Jasmine after Jafar lies to her about Aladdin executed (unknown to either, though). Bagheera comforting Mowgli.jpg|Bagheera comforting Mowgli during Baloo's "death" after the fight with Shere Khan. Mrs. Jumbo comforting Dumbo.png|A jailed Mrs. Jumbo comforting Dumbo. Brittany Comforts Alvin.jpg|Brittany comforting Alvin when he begins to grow doubtful that Dave will save them. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg|Aladar consoling Neera after Kron dies from the Carnotaur fight, despite everything her brother had done. Kayley sobbing.png|Garrett comforting Kayley when she says she was sorry for putting him in danger Dot cheers Flik up.jpg|Dot cheering Flik up, giving him the courage to return to Ant Island and stop Hopper. finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-8319.jpg|Dory comforting the despaired Marlin while trapped in the whale's belly. BaymaxgivesHiroahug.png|Baymax comforting Hiro Hamada on Tadashi Hamada's death. madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8578.jpg|Marty consoling the extremely depressed Alex by singing the same song Alex used to cheer him up. Inside-Out-84.png|Riley Anderson being comforted by her parents when she finally admits she misses Minnesota. Image ccdeac85.jpg|Buzz Lightyear and Woody comforting Jessie and assuring her that she's safe and that they'll all be back on the road soon, After Jessie gets trapped in a box, which reminds her of the painful memory of being abandoned and left in a box. Jiminy Cricket comforting Pinocchio.png|Jiminy Cricket comforting Pinocchio. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3548.jpg|Mrs. Potts, Chip and the Wardrobe comfort Belle after losing her father, dreams and freedom when the Beast takes her prisoner. tumblr_inline_mopniuHW8p1qz4rgp.jpg|Mushu comforting Mulan after her cover is blown and she is cast out of the Imperial Army. Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7427.jpg|Tommy Pickles comforting Dil by singing him a lullaby. File:Are_You_My_Dad_154.png|Connie Maheswaran comforting Steven Universe to asure that they will find Onion and the others. hector_comfort.png|Héctor comforting Miguel when the latter breaks down in tears and admits he should have listened to his family 640px-Spike tries to cheer up Twilight S03E13.png|Spike comforting Twilight Cindy telling a depressed Jimmy to buck up and help the other kids escape and save the parents.png|Cindy comforting Jimmy when she explained him that he may have caused the parents to be abducted by the Yolkians in the first place, but he's still the kids' only hope of escaping the dungeon. File:SWPT2121.jpg|Nick Russell comforting Madison Rocca to assure that they will find Vida as promised. gromit_confront_wallace_by_sandowkatie-dbxsfel.jpg File:TSPT39.jpg|Shane Clarke comforting Tori Hanson and tells her that Hunter and Blake revealing themselves as the Thunder Rangers is not her fault. great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-402.jpg|Dr. Dawson comforts Olivia Flamersham after her father was kidnapped by Fidget the Bat, and he even offers to help her find Basil of Baker Street. inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-5697.jpg|Joy and Sadness comfort Bing Bong after workers throw his rocket in the Memory Dump. F94E0883-7528-44F3-86B0-B759AB956EBE.png| Helen Parr cheers Violet Parr up after her failure of putting her force field around the plane. Videos Emotional + Cute Scene from Rugrats The Movie|Tommy Pickles comforting Dil by singing a lullaby. Category:Galleries